Bradley (Skunk)
Bradley the Skunk, aka Numbuh 6, aka R.O.B.O.-B.R.A.D.L.E.Y. and aka Bradley Precious Squirrelsky is a baby striped skunk that was discovered and adopted by Numbuhs 2 and 3 in Operation: C.A.M.P. with Numbuh 5 serving as Bradley's Godmother. During the preparation for a mission to Camp Lemmeouttahere, the members of Sector V were preoccupied by their new pet, much to the disdain of Numbuh 1. However, when the mission is carried out, Bradley saves the day by awakening Chester's brainwashed campers with his spray. Bradley is then made an honorary member of the Kids Next Door and dubbed "Numbuh 6". In Operation: H.O.S.P.I.T.A.L., Numbuh 6 was hit by a car and mortally injured, while on an undercover mission to spy on Numbuh 5's older sister, Cree Lincoln. He was sent to a hospital which, by chance, was the base of Cree's current operations. When a team of surgeons failed to save his life, Numbuhs 2 and 3 saved Bradley's life by turning him into a cyborg or, as Numbuh 2 puts it, "a half skunk, half KND operative, half butt-kicking machine", R.O.B.O.-B.R.A.D.L.E.Y, who proceeded to defeat Cree in a one-sided battle. Numbuh 6 also appears in Operation: S.I.X., in which he joins Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 2 on their supposed soda smuggling mission. Abilities R'''obotic '''O'perative's 'B'allistic 'O'dor-'B'''lasting '''R'ocket 'A'rmed 'D'errier 'L'aunches 'E'xtreme 'Y'uckiness'' As a normal skunk, Bradley's only real abilities were his cuteness, and his skunk spray. After being transformed into '''R.O.B.O.-B.R.A.D.L.E.Y. he gained enhanced strength (enough to easily knock Cree down) enhanced vision and laser vision through his cybernetic eye. His natural skunk stink was made even stinkier by his cybernetics. Relatives: *Stephen Squirrelsky (adopted father) *Andrew Catsmith *Sandy Cheeks (adopted mother) *Robert Cheddarcake *The Twin Bunnies *The Fluffers Bros. *Cuties (band) *Griffer Feist *Delbert Vult-R *Peterson Denver Raccoon *Wonder Mouse Girl *Kidney Rich *Natane Whopper *Gnorm Hill-Billies *Serena Magical *Andrina Chinchella *Anderson Joey *Emily Storky *Psy C. Snowing *Panda Smoochie *Big C *Comquateater and Julimoda *Nature + Imagine (band) *Tim Seed-son *Derick Quillers *Booker Cooter *Amanda Opossum *The Tabby-Cat Sisters *The Fantasy Girls of USA *The Weasels *Danny Danbul *Olie-Polie Berry *Tongueo & Rompo Money *Walter Beakers *Elroy Oakdale *Leonard Peccary *The Graffiction *Tanya Num-Nums *Tallulah Nakey *Monica Quokka *Karen Softy *Ernest Crackers Jr. *Gerald Gerbil *Kenai Hidna *Zack Black *The Adorable Family *Reindeer Alaska *Frankie Winter *Dinky Dachshund *Elvis Flyly *Leo Hoppy *Gopher White *Prince Chantment *Reginald Husky *Josephine Savanna *Edmund Përlioź *Rosie Stoatbert *Jimmy Jeepers *Roddie Sugar *Thumbelina Martenaphine *Arthur Pantha *Darla Foxanne *Wallabee Springer *Eilonwy Quollie *The Pollyanna Family *The Bluecheese Family *The Rodenteen Family *Conrad Deerling *The Galagolia Family *The Stinkeroo-Barkson Family *Flea Minkerick *Bernice Primate *Rupert Wolverine *Sapphire Rederina *Idaho Eagles Also Known for Stephen Squirrelsky: *He is a baby animal adopted by Stephen and his friends and is now the adopted son of Stephen and Sandy. Gallery: Skunk Wait a second...i've got an idea!.png|Age 10 No20190317_100035.jpg|Kessie and Bradley No_20190317_173358 (1).png|Kessie and Bradley (in color) Sugar.png|Sugar Sugar (1).png|Sugar (Song) No-2019-07-13.png|I've got a pink apron with loveheart on No-2019-07-13..png|Time to feast. Poor Bradley.png|Ooh! My nose. Poor Bradley with an apron.png|I look okay with this apron on. No2019-12-04!.png|Bradley ties his apron on No2019-12-04,.png|Bradley walks along No2019-12-04..png|Bradley's embarrassed No2019-12-27.png|Must be careful. No2019-12-27,.png|WHACK! No2019-12-27..png|Ooh! Poor Skunk.png|Poor Dad. Gallery (Poses) No20190703_010458.jpg|Stephen scrubs Bradley No20190703_010642.jpg|Stephen with Bradley in his baby carrier No20190811_005310.jpg|Bradley lands in the water with a loud SPLASH! No20191202 003846.jpg|Bradley, Kessie, Alan, Zayne, Luke, and John crawl Poses The-Codename-Kids-Next-Door-Episode-9-Operation-C-A-B-L-E-T-V-Operation-C-A-M-P.jpg T.H.E._C.A.M.P..jpg No350px-numbuh_six_2187.jpg Mr_Bradley_(1).png Mr_Bradley.PNG Operation-C-A-M-P-codename-kids-next-door-19463645-640-480.jpg Here_you_are_Snookiems.jpg Poor_Bradley_needs_help.jpg Here's_Bradley_now_a_KND_Operative.jpg S.I.X..jpg Stink.jpg ImagesCA0SYIQI.jpg it's-d6dycwa-47e7e1cd-eb9e-4452-b6ad-3cf83988c121.png it's-d5yfauk-99aba3c1-1371-4162-9633-0cf0e66d976b.png hey,_bradley___the_baby_skunk_from_knd___time_to_eat_by_lineysha_d5yjwhz-fullview.jpg No8d2a3642bbf9576fb49ee37521067932.png No19-191940_bradley-the-baby-skunk-from-knd-numbuh-6.png No419-4196465_bradley-the-baby-skunk-from-knd-04-by.png It's Bradley (Skunk).jpg it's-d5yff3h-dfe7b9e4-31f8-4b3b-b597-a8ccd6348bf4.jpg it's-d5yhzhg-a34c969d-473e-4202-99fb-d68fab254f6f.jpg It's_Bradley_the_baby_skunk_from_knd_numbuh_6_01_by_lineysha-d6f830m.png Wally-And-Kuki-kuki-and-wally-31025873-641-476.png Numbuhs_2,_3_and_6.jpg WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!.jpg NUMBUH_SIX_(KND).jpg Twothree.jpg Mr_Bradley_now_a_KND_Operative.jpg Knd_numbuh_6_robobradley_by_isisconstantine.jpg Numbuh_6.jpg Sdsddds_by_lineysha-d5yghic.jpg Rtrrttr_by_lineysha-d615lwk.jpg Pequee_ntilde_o_bradley_by_lineysha-d5ydnbb.jpg TheBabyskunk1_by_lineysha-d5yaxjn.jpg TheBabyskunkdraw04_by_lineysha-d6fflty.png Mr_Bradley_the_baby_skunk_from_knd_05_by_lineysha-d6r3cjp.png Fdkjjk_by_lineysha-d5yk69p.jpg TheDsdsds_by_lineysha-d5yfghp.jpg TheDiapositiva1_by_lineysha-d5zwyf1.png The_Diapositiva1_by_lineysha-d5yf7dg.png TheDfds_by_lineysha-d615mq4.jpg No5cc6e7228283b400283ecf05.jpg |undefined|link=undefined Halloween: Bradley (Halloween).png|Bradley (Halloween) Bradley_(Vampire).png|Bradley (Vampire) (Halloween) Trivia *Numbuh 6 is the only operative that has a mechanical design, is a baby and is an animal (skunk). He is also the only example of 2x4 Technology applied to cybernetics. *It's possible that between "Operation: C.A.M.P." and "Operation: H.O.S.P.I.T.A.L.", he has attended the KND Arctic training facility and graduated. *Numbuh 6 is likely named after his voice actor, [[Dee Bradley Baker|Dee Bradley Baker]]. *He is found in the woods and adopted by Stephen, his dad, and Sandy, his mom, along with the others. *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are in The Forest Book, The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. *He also rides in his dad's baby carrier during spoof travels, other episodes, other specials, and other stuff. Category:Creatures Category:Operatives Category:Allies Category:2x4 Technology Category:Characters Category:Friends Category:Males Category:Spies Category:Animals Category:Robots Category:Stephen Squirrelsky characters Category:Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Children Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Characters Category:Adoptive Kids